marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
White Skull
The White Skull is a fictional pulp hero created by MrPacheco101. Biography The White Skull's origin still remains a mystery, however this masked vigilante first appeared in the crime infested city of Sunnyfield in a literal gust of smoke, taking down racketeering rings and drug factories run by various mobsters. The Skull often leaves a signature of a skull on a wall at every crime ring he bust for both the authority and criminals to see, knowing that The White Skull is watching them. Recently, The White Skull has teamed up SPD Commisioner Evelyn Chen in order to clean up the streets of Sunnyfield and often helps her gather evidence against the biggest names in the criminal underworld and solve some of the most bizzare cases to ever come to the police department. The White Skull resides in a hidden base located somewhere in the city and is accompanied by Dr. Zorbic, an elderly genius inventor and sidekick to the Skull who helps develop his weaponry and gives him feedback via intercom. Appearance The White Skull has an overall medium muscular build. He wears a large white trenchcoat buttoned up around the waist. Underneath the trenchcoat is a long sleeve white pinstripe dresh shirt and vest, with black colored buttons and tie; his lower body consists of white kackies and specialized black dress shoes to break falls. His face is masked by a menacing skull mask with glowing white eyes, which is also accompanied with a white fedora hat with black trims. White Skull also wears a black glove on his left arm and a specialized black glove that emits an incinerating phosphorus touch. Skull masqurades his voice as an eerie, almost husky tone with a minature voice changer attatched inside his mask. Weapons and Abilities Weapons "Skull Guns": The White Skull's main weapon choice. It is multi-purpose type pistol with the body of a Walther P-38 and a muzzle in the shape of a skull. The Skull Guns currently has three modes with an experimental fourth in the making. * Gun Mode: The Skull Guns main mode. In this mode, The Skull Guns mainly shoots bullets from a 22 round cartridge. The Skull has several types of bullets to choose from ranging from exploding bullets to marker bullets. * Gas Mode: In this mode, The Skull is able to shoot out various forms of gases ranging from tear gas to sleeping gas. * Grapple Mode: The Grapple Mode is when the The Skull Gun is used as a grappling hook to swing from building to building. The Hand of The Burning Skull: The Skull's specialized right glove which emits a burning phosphorus touch, capable of burning through various objects including some types of metal. The glove activates when a glowing white light emits around his hand in a distinct pattern that mimics a skeletal hand.In the middle of the palm is a symbol of skull to which the White Skull uses to mark his signature. Smoke Grenades: The White Skull uses this to distract or subdue his enemies with a gust of white smoke. It can also carry various types of gases. Minature Smoke Emitter: Usually attatched in his trenchcoat, The White Skull uses this cover an area and emit a haunting, almost supernatural mood in order to strike fear into the hearts of criminals as a masked phantom. He also uses this to dissappear into the night. Voice Changer: Besides using to masqurade his own voice The White Skull also uses it to mimic other people's voices in order to fool people. Bulletproof Ves'''t: The White Skull wears a specialized bulletproof capable of taking on multiple low calibur, and some occassions a few high-calibur rounds. Armor piercing rounds can go through with some difficulty. '''The Skull Mask: The White Skulls' mask is quite a piece of work. It is able to shield him from gas attacks and is able to deflect a low-calibur round at point-blank range. High calibur rounds can go through, but not all the way. Armor rounds can go through with ease. The Skulls' eyes can be used as a UV scanner in order to find hidden escriments and chemicals. It can go to Thermo Vision. His hearing is also increase to detect the slightest sound. There is a special lock system in the mask that makes it virtually impossible for outsiders to remove. Vehicle Fantasma: Fantasma is a customized white Mercedes-Benz 500k with a 500 horse power engine, capable running up to 200 miles an hour. The Fantasma has a built in smoke emitter and rocket boosters to increase the speed up to 500 miles an hour. Abilities Peak Physical Condition and Bone Structure: The White Skulls' physical structure is in top peak condition. He is able to break bones with ease, punch and kick through concrete wallsm, and barge through metal doors. He also does not fatigue faster than a normal human, can go sleepless for a week, and control his own bloodflow and heartbeat to emulate death. Genius Level Intellect: The White Skull is a master of various subjects such as biology, chemistry, history, mathematics etc. which oftens helps him with his crime cases. Master Fighter: The White Skull is a skilled fighter capable of taking on multiple opponents by himself. His fighting style is a perfect mixture of offense, defense, and grappling that uses various techniques from Boxing, Shotokan Karate, Akido, and Wrestling. Skilled Detective: The White Skull is an extremly skilled detective, capable of solving a murder scene with little to no evidence left by using intuition, profiling, and other techniques to emulate the crime scene in his mind and find the perpetrator. Skilled Fencer: The White Skull is shown to be an extremely skilled fencer and is considered one of his personal favorite style of combat, due to its' precise offensive strikes and counteracting defense capabilities. Skull has developed his own style of fencing based on extensive research of the essence of fencing and countless practice. His skills are shown to be very efficent in close range, able to disarm and take out multiple armed opponents. Keen Observation Skills: At a crime scene, The White Skull is able to find evidence at places most people would overlook and detect body language changes from witnesses. In combat, The Skull can use this to detect muscle movement from his opponent and slightly predict where his opponent will strike. Expert Profiler: The White Skull has intense knowledge over the human mind. He is able to make an accurate profile based on patterns, locations, choices of victims, etc. in order to pinpoint the perpetrator. Expert Marksman: Skull is able to disarm shooters 200ft away with pinpoint accuracy and take them out at 1000ft with no misses. He can ricochet bullets to hit specific targets, and target weakpoints construct in order to cause chains of events that will subdue his opponent. Skilled Tactician: As a solo act, Skull must create various tactics in order take out large groups of men and leave him with little to no injury in the process. Improviser: With no equipment to count on, Skull must use his quick thinking to get out of the tightest situation. Escapologist: The Skull is able to get out of most entanglements with relative ease. Skilled Driver: Skull is a skilled driver capable of outmaneuvering anyone in the streets. Masters of Disguise: Utilizing make up, masks, and other accessories. The Skull can mimic himself as someone else in order to infiltrate criminal rings and high security areas. Intimidation: The sheer appearance of The White Skull is able to send chills down to the most toughest of men. He uses various tactics to make it appear as if he is an untouchable ghost, capable to taking criminals to their doomed fate. Known Cases The Jiang-Shi Murders Case: Category:Heroes